mytheropterafandomcom-20200214-history
Naga
Personality/Behavior Naga draw a fine line between instinct and logic wherein one is never sure which is in control at any given time. They are wildly known as fiercely predatory and unpredictable, capable of striking and killing an opponent for little to know provocation but are also exceptional and charming speakers, able to draw in others with intriguing conversation and humorous banter but not always for the most moral of goals in mind. Despite any inclinations to the contrary, all are driven at their core to follow the basic and primal needs of existence above all else; eat, sleep and procreate. Any other goals or ethical mindsets are as varied as they are from each other. Description/Biology Naga appear as strikingly beautiful Desert Elves from the waist up but with a long and powerful snakes tail from the waist down. An aquatic variation of the species often called “Sea Snakes” more resemble Aquatic Elves from the waist up with a light blue skin and similarly colored finned tail. Both variants have a hidden pair of retractable incisors capable of severing arteries in the blink of an eye. Climate/Terrain Desert/Tropical Territories The most common Naga are found throughout any hot and arid climates including the vast southern desert territories and further on into the rainforests or on tropical islands. “Sea Snakes” can be found virtually anywhere near the southern areas of ocean or really any body of water that exists in a hot climate. No actual Naga civilization has ever been found but has been said to exist. Society Naga culture revolves around a theology based around a deity known as “The Serpent” who they see as the neutral creator and destroyer of all things. With its three eyes it watches over all; 2 eyes to see all that is good in the world and the “dark eye” which see’s only evil and passes judgment on it. A rigid caste system is based on ones relationship with the Serpent and all are considered to be servants of the faith. The castes are split into Mystics (the “Voices of the Serpent”), Warriors (the “Fangs of the Serpent”), Scouts (the “Reach of the Serpent”) and Scribes (the “Will of the Serpent”). Even though more than half of Nagas choose to live solitary lives, most will retain their deep connection to this theological ideology along with their chosen path in life regardless of the way in which they apply it. Despite their very predatory and instinct driven ways, all are also raised under a strict honor code which they must follow, including being forbidden to kill children, the elderly, the sick or any currently engaged with them in conversation (as is dishonorable to them). Species Relations Sadly, its only been in recent generations that popular opinion of the Naga has elevated to where they were even considered an intelligent species rather than just predatory monsters. Only in the desert civilizations of the southlands are they treated with respect and dignity and always do the same in return as is part of their honor code. Anywhere else in Mytheroptera one may show great respect for them but usually out of fear more than anything else. They are on particularly good terms with the Anubians of the far south. Sea Snakes are said to be on much better terms overall with the aquatic Fae of the deep oceans. Gender Relations/Roles Naga as a whole don’t tend to acknowledge gender at all when it comes to relations, all Naga are equally judged based on capability and content of character regardless of sex and are expected to do their equal part in society if they are indeed active participants in family group of some kind. Males and females alike share the burden of both hunting as well as child raising, believing that parents who equal each other’s strength and resolve is symbolic of balance in nature. Love/Courtship Naga are fickle at best and rarely fall under the category of what one would call “love” instead following more instinctual desires, living in the moment for sexual pleasure rather than emotional attachment. But those rare few who do feel such emotions often become violently jealous lovers who will latch onto their significant other and perceive any of their gender as a potential threat. Sex Naga are sexually active at all times of the year and will often hunt for prey just as often for coitus as they would for sustenance, proving to be incredibly aggressive and at times dangerous lovers; you’ll never have a more passionate bedmate in your life, especially since you may not survive. However it’s only once a year during a fertility season are they required to actually procreate, driven by instinct to return to the place of their birth with others of their kind, choosing the male that best suits their needs and purposes to mate with and then coiling around one another in a beautiful dance of sexual congress that could last days until conception is achieved. After a full year the female will lay a clutch of eggs, of which only a third tend to hatch at all, the rest providing food for the surviving young. The female will stay with her young for an additional full year, feeding them herself until they are old enough to fend for themselves. Birthrights : ::: '''Empath: '''Naga have the power to sense emotions and therefore able to tell if someone is lying to them or hiding some deep secret based on their emotional state, adding to their conversational finesse. For this reason Naga make for excellent interrogation specialist. ::: ::: '''Tail: '''A Naga’s tail is its most formidable asset, at least 15-18 feet long at full size, it’s a powerful length of pure muscle capable of propelling them forward at incredibly speed on land or in water and can bind and constrict prey many times larger than themselves. Favored Class As per their cast system, the classes for Warrior, Soldier, Mage (Oracle, Enchanter and Hierophant most common), Ranger and Aristan (Scholar) are all suitable. Combat Like true snakes, Naga take a great deal of time planning their strategies, lying in wait for the perfect moment to strike and cause the most damage. Long spears and similar pole arms are among their most favored weapons. There is a ritualistic dueling martial art only used in matters of honor between rival Naga in which daggers are wielded by the tail rather than the hands but few have ever seen such a display in person.